The Inner Workings
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: A little insight into why Dan Scott is the way he is and does the things he does.


**The Inner Workings… **

**Just a little insight into why Dan Scott is the way his is and does the things he does. Enjoy.**

He sat on the sofa concentrating on two things. His breathing and the words spinning through his mind.

_I'm pregnant... I'm Pregnant... I'M PREGNANT!_

Karen had come over that morning, saying she needed to talk to him. It was important. Had to be done quickly.

She sat him down in the living room and said it.

"I'm pregnant." That's when breathing became an issue. She understood that he needed some time alone to think and she walked out of the house.

_This can't be happening. Can not._ He thought. A month ago they were crowned Home Coming King and Queen, in a week they would graduate and now… _I'm pregnant._

He concentrated on his lungs then, blocking all else out. Thinking of anything else could cause his mother to walk in and find him dead on the floor.

_In, out. In, out. In, out._

_There, that's better._ He stood up off the couch and walked out side, intending to get into his car. As he pulled his keys from his pocket he noticed his hands were shaking violently. Once again, the most likely scenario would involve a body bag, so he put them away and walked.

Arriving at his destination he knocked and waited.

"Come in." the Southern accent drawled. He opened the door and let himself into the coach's office. "What can I do you for Danny?" Whitey asked, sitting back in his chair.

"I… Uh, can we talk coach?" The old man looked a little stunned. Dan never came to him for advice. He rarely came near him unless forced to on the court.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"It's, um. I needed to tell someone. I don't know what to do…"

"About what?"

"Karen, she's, she's um, p-pregnant." He stammered. Whitey's jaw dropped. He looked like a fish flopping around on land. Why he was shocked he wasn't sure, considering. Head cheer leader, captain of the basketball team, it made sense they would get together, and they were teenagers so the sex thing wasn't much of a surprise either, but pregnant?

"Didn't you use-"

"We did. All the time. I'm sure of it."

"But she's pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Danny."

"Tell me what to do. I need help coach." For the first time since they'd met Dan looked vulnerable. He was pleading now. Dan was a nice boy, but he only ever thought of two things: basketball and woman.

"I think you should honour your scholarship."

"Take the scholarship, go to college?"

"Yes. I'm not saying leave Karen here with nothing. But you need to think this through. Raising a baby, supporting a family it all costs money. Go to college, make a name for yourself and earn something. When you're settled you and Karen can get married but I do not advise you jump into it straight away."

"Ok, so I'll go."

"I think it would be best for everyone involved." Dan nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Whitey."

"Anytime Danny." Dan left the office and headed to a payphone.

"Hello?" Karen's anxious voice answered after the first ring.

"It's me. Can you meet me?"

"Where?" she asked, and he could tell she was getting ready to go.

"In the gym."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." They hung up and he tuned back.

When Karen entered, she looked flustered, as if she'd run the whole way.

"I've made a decision." he told her as they sat on the bleachers.

"Already?"

"Well, yeah. I'm assuming you want to keep the baby?" an idea suddenly occurred to him.

"Yes of course."

"Because I would pay if you wanted-"

"I'm not doing that Dan. No way."

"Ok, so I'm going to go to college. I'll take my scholarship and I'll make a name. When I have some money, I'll come home and we can get married."

"Are you sure about all of that?"

"Yes. I think it's the best option we have."

"Ok."

"So I have a few things to organise." She nodded and he walked out off the big empty gym.

Orientation day was a blur. All he remembered was the blonde.

Her name was Deb. She was really nice, she fascinated him. They hit it off instantly.

But for some reason he didn't tell her about Karen. Or vice versa.

Within a month they were together and they had slept together. And once again Dan had to sit and listen as his girlfriend told him she was pregnant.

He had gone over to her dorm intending to do the right thing. Tell her about Karen, and break up with her, until,

"Oh Dan, I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah, listen, Deb we need to talk."

"I have to tell you something. It's important." She'd replied and against all his better judgement he'd told her to go first.

When the all too familiar words left her mouth, he knew he should have said his piece and gotten out, but he couldn't do that now. He made another decision.

_I'm staying with Deb. It's my only option. That way we'll have money and security and I can still help Karen._

Karen didn't see it that way though. When he took Deb home to meet his parents and explain the new plan to Karen, she'd told him to get out.

"Karen please just let me explain again." He tried to reason ith her, but she wouldn't hear it.

"Did you or did you not tell me that we were going to get married?" she demanded.

"Yes, but-"

"So we were practically engaged when you went to college, cheated on me, and got another woman pregnant?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did. I'd appreciate it if you left now. And I don't want you to have anything to do with _my_ child."

"Karen please, I'm sure we can work something out."

"We just did. You're going to marry her and I will raise my son on my own. You won't have to worry about us asking for anything. I never want to see you again. Goodbye Dan."

He left then, defeated. And he did just what she said he would. He married Deb and together they raised Nathan, while he had nothing to do with Lucas.

He'd always wanted to be a part of his first-born's life, but it was very clear that wouldn't happen.

He stayed up to date with Lucas' life though, taking clippings from the school newspaper and keeping photo's no one knew he had. He even opened an account in the boys' name, hoping to give the money to him when he was older and going to college.

But when it came to talking about them, Dan could never find a nice word to say about Lucas or his mother.

He didn't want to be with Deb, he had never meant to stay with her, but if Karen wouldn't take him back, he didn't have a choice. So he stayed and hated every minute of it.

He would always love Karen and their son, but a part of him would also hate her for forcing him to keep his distance.

**I have no idea if that had the desired effect. It was supposed to show why Dan is the way he is. The reason being Karen. Because he slept with Deb, she didn't want him back, and that's why he turned out like he did.**

**So there you go. I love Karen, but I do believe she is partly to blame for Mr Scott's behaviour.**


End file.
